Here in my Arms
by Husky-Writes
Summary: In the deadly, life changing forest's of the Quarter Quell, Katniss and Peeta along with their best friends are dying to save each other. Literally. When they find out the lakes and water resources have all dried up and their food has been stolen they think it couldn't get worse. But what happens when Katniss stumbles across a deadly trap? Will Peeta arrive in time to save her?
1. Chapter 1

_Peeta's P.o.V_

**Lying on my side on the hard flax, weaved flooring, looking through the gap in the bamboo roof up at the stars I am unable to sleep.**

**My right thigh is in an amount of pain from a branch cutting a new wound that's almost half a meter long as no matter how much I toss and turn I know It's going to be another sleepless night.**

**Almost two weeks into the Quarter Quell and we have run out of water. Unable to find any resources due to the lack of rain we have had and with all the hunting we've done none have at least shown us water nearby, no wet paws, no damp snouts or noses. No nothing!**

**I watch motionless as the moon slowly lowers as the dawn of a new day breaks the blue skinned night.**

**Watching the sun glow and hover above us Finnick, a former Victor from District four taps Johanna Mason, another Victor from District 7 asking her to keep watch but I oblige and offer to take the morning shift. Happy, Johanna throws herself down and goes right back to sleep angry to have been woken up in the first place.**

**"You go get some sleep Finnick" I say as he lays in an empty spot between Johanna and Beetee, Victor from District 3.**

**"What about you?" He ask, reaching for something behind him.**

**I sigh "I can't sleep, don't worry I'm not tired anyways"**

**He nods, understanding as he hands me his Favorited Trident **

**"Here take this, you never know when Enobaria or that Brutus guy might come around"**

**I nod as I lean against the homemade hut, chewing on a piece of edible bark that Katniss showed me.**

**It takes awhile for it to swallow but I manage.**

**Turning, I smile sympathetically at Katniss who's curled up holding a bow and arrow close to her chest incase something happens in a moments notice. **

**Facing back, I watch helplessly as the sun makes it's way above my head, as I lift my head to see clouds I feel a painful jolt in my neck as I cover it with my hands grunting at the shocking sensation.**

**"You okay?" I hear behind me.**

**I turn to see Katniss has woken up, resting her bow and quiver aside she makes her way out of the tent and leans on my shoulder.**

**I wrap my arms around her exchanging warmth as she lets out a breathtaking sigh.**

**"Shouldn't you be asleep?" I ask clearing my throat.**

**"Shouldn't Johanna be on duty?" She gives a cheesy smile as I can't help but give a low giggle.**

**"I offered to take the job, couldn't sleep"**

**She nods, the following moments are quiet but arn't awkward.**

**Katniss cuddles closer to me "I'm scared Peeta..."**

**I look down at her "Why?"**

**She rubs her belly.**

**Oh! That's right, she's suppose to be pregnant. She isn't really, and I lied about it but It was the only way to save her life from those willing to kill her.**

**I think how she's just playing for the camera's as I'm sure a secret one is spying on our huddle at this very moment.**

**"I know...but just think, when you get out of here you're going to make a great mother"**

**"See that's why, I want us all to get out. And what if you win?"**

**I laugh "Yeah, sure...As If I will win, I'm nothing but a sack carrying, worthless piece of junk"**

**Katniss leans in a kisses me on the lips, the feeling of sadness and regret fills us both.**

**"I should of just died when I had the chance" I say**

**"When was that chance, we never had one..." She starts into the distance as the sky begins to change from blue to lavander to orange.**

**as it cracks the sky in a pattern**

**"When we had those berries...I should of just killed myself then"**

**"And not let our future child be alive?"**

**I shrug "Maybe not..."**

**"They don't deserve this..."**

**I look at Katniss "Who?"**

**"All of us, we didn't ask for this, Finnick, Beetee, Wiress, Johanna...Even Mags..."**

**I think of how Mag's killed herself just to save me by running into the poisonious fog.**

**This time it's me who leans in closer, kissing her soft lips for a long period of time.**

**"We know it wasn't you're fault"**

**Another voice calls as we turn around.**

**We see as all four of our friends are awake and sitting up, Wiress is nearly in tears and Johanna look's slightly upset.**

**Katniss pulls away from us "What did you hear?"**

**She says looking slightly angry.**

**Finnick shrugs "All of it"**

**Johanna moves from the pathetic, hand-made beds and grabs Katniss' and Wiress' hand and leads them off somewhere.**

**I sit, my knees to my chin as Finnick comes over and slaps me on the back in a friendly way "Were going to get you two out even if it means sacrificing ourselves"**

**"First thing's first" Beetee interrupts "I need a wire"**


	2. Chapter 2: Johanna's Smile

**Dumping a pile of branches into a ditch, I watch as Katniss and Johanna run towards me out of the forest.**

**"Whats wrong?" I say as Katniss runs past me and grabs her bow and quiver **

**"Muttations!" She yells aiming the bow steadily and releasing an arrow into a Muttations neck that's appeared out of the bushes.**

**"Where's Wiress?!" I shout deflecting a Muttation from scratching me, slicing it's neck open.**

**Johanna, who uses her bare hands to fight a strange bird who's pecking at her turns to me quickly**

**"We can't find her! We think she went to find some water, then we heard a howl and we just started running we were halfway here before we realized we forgot Wiress!"**

**After fighting and killing the creations I grab a sword and grab Finnick "C,mon let's go find Wiress, you three stay here, Beetee will give you orders!"**

**Katniss looks at Beetee who's working something with Wire.**

**I shove leaves out of my face as I storm along the brissly leaved, narrow pathway. Finnick has to put up with branches slapping across his arms and cheeks.**

**"At least wait up for me" He says about five meters behind.**

**"Then hurry it up, would you?" I say turning my head as I look around at different paths thinking which one to take.**

**"This way!" I say as I take a path to my right shoving pinecones out of the way.**

**About five hours later we have walked all over the Arena, Wiress unable to be found.**

**Finnick sits on a tree stump regaining breath "Peeta...why...don't...we...stop...for...awhile"**

**I roll my eyes "And leave Wiress out there in the wild, she could be scared"**

**"And what about Katniss!" He says "Shouldn't you be more worried for her?"**

**"She's fine!" I say.**

**"She fine?!" He says mimicing my tone "She's carrying you're goddamn baby and you're saying she's fine?!"**

**He walks oppisite my directing truging through the dirt, still holding his trident.**

**"Finnick!" I say as I stand there, the sky already set in evening.**

**I sigh, following him towards camp.**

**Just as I pass another pinecone tree I hear a loud scream, harmonized in voice meaning It's a female scream.**

**I turn and run towards it.**

**I feel a powerful force rush through my body as I'm sent falling back.**

**Wiress clings onto me in tears.**

**"W-Wiress what happened!"**

**She holds onto my shirt crying loudly "H-He hurt me..!"**

**I look up and see Brutus, by himself, an evil, greedy smirk lined across his lips.**

**"What did you do to her?!" I shout, holding my sword in place.**

**He laughs "I did what any other man would do to an innocent, helpless lady"**

**I look back at Wiress, hair slightly teased, clothes ripped.**

**Soon I realize what's happened.**

**The cannon sounds, as I wipe Brutu's blood off my sword. I look back to Wiress who's hiding in a shady leaf.**

**I bend down to her, touch her cheek and pull it away when she flinches.**

**"Everything's fine Wiress" I say helping her up "No one's going to hurt you"**

**She holds onto me as we walk back to camp, taking five hours.**

**By the time we are back Johanna is preparing dinner, Katniss who hasn't seen me just yet is crying yet Finnick is holding her whispering to her everything's okay. Aproaching them Katniss jumps up and wraps her arms around me "Peeta! You're alive, what happened!"**

**"I killed Brutus" I say tossing my Sword in Beetee's direction as he picks it up and starts sharpening it.**

**"I found Wiress" I say.**

**Katniss takes Wiress' hands "What happened?"**

**"B-Brutus hurt me...!"**

**"How?"**

**I take Katniss' hand and lead her into the tent and explain the story.**

**She hugs Wiress tightly "My god Wiress, I'm so sorry, It's all my fault for not going back to get you"**

**Wiress doesn't say anything as Katniss takes her into the tent closing it tightly.**

**A few minutes later I go see Johanna who's roasting chestnuts and greens in a fire.**

**I like Johanna. Not in a romantic way of course but because she's so 'Independant'**

**she doesn't get herself involved where she's not wanted, she doesn't go into other people's buisness.**

**She keeps most things to her self. Yeah, sure, she's a pretty violent hunter and killer but when you get to know her you don't feel so shy anymore.**

**"Hey bread boy" She says teasingly.**

**I roll my eyes in a friendly way "Hello Throat biter"**

**she gives a low short giggle.**

**"How'd you know I was coming back?" I ask taking over her position at the fire.**

**"I can just feel it..." She says, rubbing her eyes tiredly.**

**"I can just sense things I guess"**

**Yawning, she starts to weave fax into plates but soon dozes off.**

**I smile, her gentle black hair with a slight red streak, her closes eyes.**

**Moving away from the fire, I pick her up and carry her towards the tent just as Katniss comes out with Wiress who's**

**wearing some different clothes made from a cotton material.**

**"What happened?" Katniss ask as I go into the tent**

**"She's tired, feel asleep so I'm taking her to bed"**

**She smiles and kisses me on the cheeks "I'll go round up the others"**

**I nod and go inside the tent.**

**Lying her down I rest her head on my jacket which I take off.**

**She slowly wakes up just as I'm about to leave.**

**I kneel beside her and smile**

**"Promise me" she says gently "You'll look after Katniss, no matter what happens, look after her and you're baby"**

**I nod "Go to sleep Johanna, you're tired"**

**She fades away into a sleepful night, smiling slightly as I leave the hut.**


End file.
